1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device, and more particularly to a clip light, which comprises a detachable clip member for detachably mounting at a visor of a cap with a predetermined curvature thereof and for selectively swiveling the light housing to adjust an orientation of the light source so as to adjust the direction of the light beam.
2. Description of Related Arts
Light emitting apparatus mounted on a headband, or coupled at a brim of a hat or a cap have been widely applied for illuminating a dark working area for the freedom of both hands. A LED headlight is a well known type of lighting apparatus detachably coupling at the brim of the cap to illuminate the front crown working area. Take a clipper headlight for example, the clipper headlight has a clipper portion integrally provided at the headlight for attaching the headlight to a baseball type cap. In order to match the curve shape of the brim of the baseball type cap, the clipper on the headlight has a curve shape for detachably mounting on the front brim of the cap in a specific position.
However, the integrated clipper with the headlight is limited of applications. The headlight of fixed curve clipper cannot be reversely coupled to the top side of the brim of the cap. In other words, the headlight must clip at the bottom side of the brim of the cap such that the headlight will block a wearer vision. In addition, the headlight with fixed curve clipper has to be detachably mounted in a certain position on the brim of the cap for stably matching the curve of the baseball type cap. Furthermore, the clipper headlight fixed on the cap or the likes are fixedly toward in one direction only and can hardly be adjusted the projection of the light beam of the headlight to project to the working area. Additionally, the clipper integrated mounted on the headlight can not be detached to switch the clipper for different circumferences.